


Only You

by witchings



Series: knight blooming. [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, non-binary ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchings/pseuds/witchings





	Only You

Ren's expression was pensive, tongue stuck out in concentration. They were patient, lovingly so, one hand resting along the Arc’s bare leg which had been crooked over Ren’s. They were kneeling, one of Jaune’s knees hooked over their shoulder where ren pressed languid kisses to his inner thighs. Jaune had his hoodie on, hiked up to his shoulders while ren only wore their trousers slung low on hips. They were the result of a particularly amorous make out session, but they hadn’t thought it would eventually lead to this. If wasn’t as if they hadn’t experimented before; hushed moans stroking each other off under the covers, tentative and endearingly awkward blowjobs, making embarrassing little quips about their aching jaws later, grinding which had led to some unfortunate laundry accidents ... but this was a new demonstration in their trust for one another.

‘You good?’

Ren’s finger rubbed languidly against furled flesh, the corner of their lips rising when Jaune’s hands moved to cover his face. His hips raised, his dick twitched. Jaune flushed a pretty pink under the cage of his fingers and Ren was entranced, taking too much pleasure out of his bashful nature. They were curious in their exploration, teasing at the Arc’s entrance as more open mouthed kisses were pressed to his leg.

‘Is that a yes?’

‘ _Ren—!_ Yes!’

His voice was choked out, desire dripping off each desperate syllable and Ren was eagerly lapping it up. Lubed ring finger was inserted as gently as possible, waiting for Jaune to adjust before slowly wiggling around. Ren’s free hand slid up the Arc’s thigh, running through wiry blond hair and taking hold of his cock. Their movements were slow, calculating, observing the blond with an expression akin to endearment. Most of Ren in these moments wasn’t even lascivious, bordering on a kind of scientific curiosity as well as a need to see their leader pleasured and happy. Each small instance of Jaune’s pleasured noises and bated breath, each stifled moan and wanting jerk was a job well done in Ren’s eyes, each time determined to achieve better results than before.

Ren inched their finger forward slowly until ridge pressure swallowed them up to the knuckle. Their opposite hand stroked him off, having gone a little flaccid. Jaune was anxious, he couldn’t help it. No matter how much he trusted Ren, how much his body could have been enjoying it, the Arc had a habit of thinking himself into a downward spiral. When ren looked at the Arc’s body, sculpted muscles grasping sheets and thrusting into their hand, they saw someone who was enjoying themselves, but his face told a different story. Blond brows were drawn together, eyes tightly shut, lips in a cautious frown. Ren released their hand, leaning forward some and shaping their palm to Jaune’s neck, thumb running across his jaw in a tender gesture.

‘Look at me.’

Jaune did, and Ren wondered briefly how much of the sky was captured in his eyes.

‘Do you want to stop?’

‘No!’

‘Do you trust me?’ They asked, for the third time that night, just because Ren needed the reassurance.

‘I do.’

Ren murmured a quiet “okay” under their breath, watching Jaune’s skin blush another shade pinker at the admission. The fingers at Jaune’s neck curled, brushing the backs of them against his face before they returned to his waking erection. He reacted suddenly, as if having forgotten briefly they were, in fact, in the middle of having sex, pants off and Ren two knuckles deep into his ass. He threw his head back, crown ground into pillows as he exposed the long expanse of his neck, covered in reddening marks. Jaune wriggled and sighed, precome oozing from his length. Ren’s hand twists carefully on the upstroke, thumb rubbing at the ridge of the flushed head before the pad pressed lightly into the slit. Jaune made a noise like he was dying, thrashing and moaning, completely forgetting about how adamantly he’d tried to muffle himself before.

They’d spent quite a long time researching how to do this safely for both of their benefits, but applying the practical knowledge was proving harder to focus on than Ren anticipated. Jaune was distracting, in that all ren wanted to do was watch him squirm, watch him shudder in pleasure, eyes snapping shut because the intensity was just too much for him to bear. All through it Ren kept careful eyes on their lover, even when pressing languid kisses to the ticklish inside of Jaune’s knee, magenta hued gaze was adamantly keeping focus on each ecstasy-wrought moan. Ren curled their fingers, brushing up against the small bundle of nerves and Jaune’s body torqued like he’d been electrified. He arched, and arched. It took ren an incoherent second to understand he was babbling a little.

‘I - i - i can’t - ren, it’s too much, it’s feels, t - t - i’m gonna -’

Jaune keened, the leg propped aside Ren’s hip constricting, the knee over their shoulder tightening to allow for the involuntary arch of his hips, completely and utterly desperate for Ren’s touch. They were ravenous with the thought, watching Jaune whine, needy with Ren’s name falling from kiss-bruised lips. Their finishing move was to keep up what they’d been doing, eyes alight with fascination and adoration as they slowly applied more pressure, ran the tip of their finger in slow steady circles over Jaune’s prostate. Their voice was a liquid gold drawl, warm and enticing, sweet like honey.

‘Good boy.’

Jaune lost the ability to make coherent speech, seizing and arching, quaking in Ren’s hold as he came over their fingers. His lover observed it all in awe, continuing to stroke if only a little more insistently, watching the way Jaune writhed and grasped for the sheets beside him as if they tethered him still to the mortal realm. He was _so_ beautiful. Some of the come landed on Jaune’s stomach, though thankfully remained clear of his hoodie. Ren took but a second to clean their fingers on ready wet wipes, enough time to rub against the twitching muscles of Jaune’s thighs until the spasms slowed down. The rush of afterglow this time took Jaune longer to recover from, more drawn out and intense than any time it had been before.

Clean up was quick. Ren slowly removed their fingers, and cleaned down Jaune’s abs, aiding to tuck himself back into his boxers. It was only when Ren started pulling on their own sleep shirt that their leader interrupted them with a fleeting, tired touch to their wrist.

‘What about you? Let me-’

‘Next time, love.’

Ren grasped jaune’s hand in both of theirs, eyes tender and filled with gratitude as lips brushed against worn knuckles. It had been hard to explain in the beginning. What was pleasure without having it returned? Maybe they’d explain in the morning how “i trust you” was so much more rewarding than any physical high.

‘Only you. That’s all i wanted.’


End file.
